UNDER THE MOONLIGHT
by kRieZt
Summary: Aphin123 RIREN FANFIC 2013. Eren Jaeger terjebak dalam mimpi buruk dan mendapati dirinya dalam kegelapan kamar tidurnya di ruang bawah tanah. Levi mencoba menenangkannya dengan membawa dia ke bawah sinar bulan di kamarnya. riveren. warning : kissing scene, boy's love. ooc, typo. don't like, don't read!


**UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

Cast : Lance Corporal Levi, Eren Jaeger

Genre : hurt/comfort

Rating : T (for nude and kissing scene)

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Isayama-sensei

Warning : nude-Eren, kissing scene, boy's love, typo, OOC. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Desing kawat-kawat baja 3D Manuever Gear terdengar jelas menggema di seluruh penjuru hutan. Entah berapa banyak prajurit yang melompat di dekatnya, Eren Jaeger hanya bisa mendengar teriakan memilukan dari setiap mereka yang mati karena diserang Titan. Pemandangan mengerikan di belakang punggungnya berlalu begitu cepat, dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang paling mengejutkannya adalah dia melihat prajurit pimpinan Kapten Levi harus mati saat mereka menyelamatkan diri bersamanya.

"_Eren, tetaplah pada kecepatanmu! Oh tidak…aaaarrgh!" _

Tubuh Erd terhempas mengenai batang pohon ketika satu Titan menarik kawat bajanya.

"_Jangan melihat ke belakang, Eren! Huaaa!"_

Kemudian Gunther terlontar jauh setelah kakinya ditarik Titan.

"_Sial! Apa yang-…huaaaa!" _

Satu tangan Titan melayang dan mengenai Auruo.

"_Kapten Levi! Eren! Tetaplah melaju-…kyaaaa!"_

Bahkan Petra tak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"_Kapten Levi, lakukan sesuatu saya mohon!"_ tepat di depannya, Kapten Levi tetap memimpin pasukan tanpa mau melihat ke belakang. Dia sudah berseru meminta pimpinannya itu melakukan sesuatu, tetapi Levi tetap tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun sampai kemudian langkah mereka terhenti karena satu Titan setinggi 15 meter melayangkan satu tangannya dan mengenai kawat baja Levi. Dia jatuh terhempas ke tanah dengan sangat keras.

"_Cih! Aku tidak punya pilihan!"_ Eren sudah tidak tahu lagi apakah yang dilakukannya benar atau salah. Dia menggigit jarinya, dan seketika berubah menjadi Titan. Dia melawan Titan berbadan bongsor yang sudah menjatuhkan Levi. Dikuasai amarahnya, Eren berhasil membunuhnya dengan beberapa kali pukulan keras di kepala dan dada. Di akhir perlawanannya, Eren mengaum kuat dan suaranya menggema menggetarkan hutan.

Masih dalam bentuk Titan, matanya mencari-cari di mana Levi terjatuh. Panas dalam tubuh raksasa ini sedikit mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Dia kemudian menemukan Levi bersandar di sebuah pohon dalam kondisi luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangan besar Eren mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan diletakkan di telapaknya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mencoba membuka matanya yang sudah dikaburkan oleh darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Satu tangannya terjulur hendak menyentuh wajah Eren yang tengah menatapnya dekat.

"_Bodoh…apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah?"_

Eren tidak bisa berbicara, hanya menggeram…

"_Pulanglah, susul yang lain. Aku…"_

Entah kenapa dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Levi. Sontak dia menggeleng sambil menggeram.

"_Nanti aku susul, sudah sana pulang…Eren…"_

Semakin lama suara Levi semakin samar-samar, dan hanya gerak bibir saja yang dilihat Eren. Dia mencoba menangkap apa kalimat terakhir kaptennya itu.

"_Dingin…Eren…aku lelah…sebentar lagi…"_

Ketika kedua mata Levi menutup dan tidak lagi membuka, Eren menggeram dan mengaum kuat sekali lagi. Seketika itu pemandangan mengerikan yang dilihatnya langsung kabur dalam kepulan asap hitam yang mengaburkan matanya.

Geramannya terdengar kuat…

Tetapi hatinya berseru, "Tidak, Sir Levi! Tidaaaak! Huaaaaa~…!"

-000-

"Huaaaaa~!"

Eren terlonjak bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Nafansya tersengal dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Keringat dingin bahkan mengucur membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal mencengkeram selimutnya. Dia diliputi perasaan takut dan entah kenapa dia tidak bisa lepas dari perasaan itu.

"Hey, Jaeger! Ada apa?" seseorang menggedor pintu kamarnya yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah markas besar Pasukan Pengintai. "Buka pintunya, cepat!"

"Sa-saya baik-baik saja!" Eren menyahut dari dalam. Dia mendengar ada 2 orang yang berbicara di depan kamarnya. Dia tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Pikirannya masih diganggu dengan segala pemandangan mengerikan yang dia lihat di mimpinya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarnya kemudian terbuka, dan sosok seorang laki-laki berbadan kecil menyeruak di kegelapan kamarnya. Laki-laki itu membawa lilin di tangan kanannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika cahaya lilin itu perlahan memberikan penerangan dan memperlihatkan wajah laki-laki itu.

"Tahukah kau ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan kenapa pula kau berteriak kencang begitu, Eren?" tanya Levi sedikit marah.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Sir. Saya…saya…" Eren mencoba menjelaskan tetapi dia masih dilanda perasaan takut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau mengacaukan jam tidur orang banyak, kau tahu?"

"Maka itu saya minta maaf, Sir Levi. Bi-bisakah Anda tinggalkan saya sekarang? Mungkin saya-"

"Hey, kalian. Bawakan lilin ini dan bantu kami naik ke kamarku," tiba-tiba Levi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia memanggil dua orang prajurit yang menjaga ruang bawah tanah ini untuk membawa lilinnya dan menuntun mereka berjalan ke lantai atas.

"Ikut aku, Eren," kata Levi sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Ke mana, Sir?" tanya Eren masih takut.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Aku hanya menyuruhmu mengikutiku kan?"

"I-iya, Sir!"

Melawan segala ketakutannya, laki-laki bermata hijau itu kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya dan ikut berjalan bersama Levi keluar dari kamarnya.

Mereka melewati tangga naik di dalam lorong sempit yang kemudian langsung terhubung ke sebuah ruangan di dekat dapur. 2 prajurit penjaga tadi memastikan suasana markas cukup aman supaya mereka bisa terhindar dari banyak pertanyaan. Mereka bergerak menuju lantai 2, tempat ruangan Levi berada. Setibanya di sana, Levi menyuruh kedua prajurit itu meninggalkan mereka. Dia berpesan kepada mereka untuk memeriksa keadaan markas setelah Eren berteriak.

Ruangan Levi ini terbagi atas 3 ruangan. Melewati pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kayu, ruangan pertama yang dilihat adalah ruang kerja Levi. Terdiri dari sebuah meja kayu, sebuah rak buku, dan sebuah sofa berwarna merah gelap. Ruangan kedua yaitu kamar tidurnya, dan ruangan terakhir adalah kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan kamar tidurnya.

Eren sempat berhenti melangkah mengikuti Levi karena dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa kaptennya itu mengajaknya kemari. Kedua matanya berkeliling memperhatikan ruang kerja Levi. Ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke ruangannya. Jarang ada orang yang boleh masuk ke sini kecuali dengan izinnya.

"Mengapa Anda membawa saya kemari, Sir?" tanya Eren.

Alih-alih menjawab, Levi masuk ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Eren di ruang kerjanya. Eren pun langsung menyusulnya ke kamar. Dilihatnya Levi masuk ke kamar mandinya, dan dia mengikutinya. Dia mendapati Levi sedang membuka keran air panas di bathtub.

"Air hangat mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkan dirimu, Eren. Buka bajumu," kata Levi tanpa melihat Eren. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu sontak terkejut mendengarnya, "Ke-kenapa harus buka baju, Sir?"

"Kau mau berendam dengan bajumu juga? Cepat buka, atau aku yang membukanya!"

"I-iya, Sir!" dan Eren pun menurutinya.

Eren merasa wajahnya merona ketika harus membuka satu per satu pakaiannya. Meski Levi membelakanginya, dia masih malu melakukannya. Sekarang dia sudah sepenuhnya telanjang dan siap masuk ke bathtub. Seketika bak besar itu terisi penuh dengan air hangat, Levi mematikan keran dan menyuruh Eren masuk.

"Kau gemetaran, Eren. Dingin?" tanya Levi.

"Se-sedikit…" kata Eren sambil menunduk malu.

"Cepat masuk, airnya keburu dingin," Levi mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Eren melangkah masuk ke bathtub. Kaki Eren gemetar sebagaimana tubuhnya yang gemetar melawan hawa dingin dan perasaan takut. Dia ragu-ragu meraih tangan kaptennya, kemudian melangkah masuk dan menenggelamkan diri di air hangat.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, Eren," Levi kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi sebentar, dan masuk lagi sambil membawa segelas air di tangannya. Dia memberikan gelas itu kepada Eren, "Minumlah. Tenggorokanmu kering, bukan?"

"I-iya, Sir. Terima kasih…" Eren meminumnya. Seketika itu ketenangan pun mulai mengalir dalam dirinya. Meski demikian, dia masih belum berani bercerita kepada Levi tentang apa yang dilihatnya di dalam mimpi buruknya. Dia tahu betul bahwa laki-laki ini tidak akan mau mendengar omong kosongnya. Tetapi jika dia tidak bercerita, maka ini akan semakin mengganggunya.

Dia menghela nafas, "Sir Levi, saya…saya bermimpi..."

"Oh, makhluk mengerikan macam kau bisa bermimpi buruk juga rupanya," kata Levi terdengar acuh tak acuh. "Aku hanya tidak habis pikir kau akan berbuat keributan di tengah malam begini dan mengganggu tidurku."

"Maafkan saya, Sir…" Eren tertunduk lesu karena mendapat komentar dingin dari Levi.

"Ceritalah, Eren. Aku akan mendengarkanmu," ujar laki-laki berbadan kecil itu sambil meletakkan tangannya di punggung tangan Eren yang memegang pinggiran bathtub. Reaksi Eren kemudian menggenggam balik tangan Levi. Entah kenapa, dia semacam menerima energi yang menguatkannya.

"Di mimpi itu, Sir," suara Eren terdengar menggema di kamar mandi. "Saya dan pasukan Anda berhadapan dengan Titan sangat besar, kuat, serta cerdas. Satu per satu pasukan Anda dibunuhnya. Semuanya…Sir Gunther…Sir Erd…Sir Auruo…Miss Petra…oh tidak! Saya tidak bisa-"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti bercerita, bodoh. Sudah lanjutkan saja dulu, aku mau dengar," tukas Levi cepat sebelum Eren benar-benar berhenti bercerita dan tenggelam lagi dalam perasaan takutnya. Genggaman tangan Eren begitu kuat di tangannya.

"Mereka…mati…Sir Levi…" emosi itu mulai menguasai Eren sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan aku, Eren?"

"Oh…saya tidak bisa, Sir-"

"Lanjutkan! Ini perintah!"

Eren menarik nafas dan menguatkan dirinya untuk bercerita. Satu tangannya mencengkeram kepalanya. Segala perasaan itu bergejolak di dalam dirinya, "Titan itu…menarik kawat baja Anda dan menjatuhkan Anda ke tanah dengan keras. Anda terluka parah, dan saya…saya…uuurgh…"

Dada Eren terasa sesak, "Saya berubah menjadi Titan dan melawan Titan yang sudah membunuh pasukan Anda. Saya berhasil membunuhnya. Saya menemukan Anda sudah tergeletak di tanah dan bersimbah darah. Saya…saya mengangkat tubuh Anda, Sir…"

"Lanjutkan, Eren," perintah Levi.

"Anda sekarat, Sir. Uuurgh…"

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Iya, iya…Anda menyuruh saya pulang…"

"Lalu?"

"Anda menutup kedua mata itu dan…dan…oh, Sir Levi. Maafkan saya! Saya tidak bisa meneruskannya!" Eren tiba-tiba mendekap pinggang Levi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di satu pahanya. Levi tidak lantas terkejut melihat tingkah Eren seperti ini. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kedua tangan Eren yang basah mendekapnya. Dia menghela nafas. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak menyisir pelan rambut Eren yang berwarna cokelat, "Kau takut, Eren?"

"Iya, Sir," jawab Eren berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. "Saya takut sekali. Segalanya berubah menjadi gelap setelahnya…"

"Mengapa kau berteriak saat bangun dari mimpi buruk tadi?"

"Saya tidak bisa melepaskan ingatan saya dari mimpi buruk itu, Sir. Sungguh…itu sangat mengerikan…saya sepertinya tidak akan bisa kembali tidur setelahnya."

"Jika kau tidak tidur, kau hanya akan membuang tenaga dengan percuma. Sementara kita harus bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan misi ke Wall Maria. Bukankah begitu, Eren?"

Eren kembali teringat dengan segala pendidikan yang dia dapat di markas ini. Tidak hanya dia, melainkan juga teman-temannya telah mendapat pendidikan dan pelatihan intensif untuk menjalankan misi ke Wall Maria. Misi berbahaya ini telah dirancang oleh Komandan Besar Pasukan Pengintai Irvin Smith. Eren mendapat peran sangat penting dalam misi ini. Maka itu Levi menempatkan dia dalam pasukannya dan dididik sebaik mungkin supaya bisa berguna di misi ini nantinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Eren?" tanya Levi. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan menenangkan Eren.

"Entahlah…saya tidak mengerti, Sir," jawab Eren, perlahan dia melepaskan dekapan dari pinggang Levi. "Saya hanya berpikir, bagaimana jika mimpi itu adalah pertanda buruk?"

"Kau percaya itu?"

"Karena semua terlihat begitu nyata, Sir. Saya tidak tahu…"

"Itu hanya mimpi, bodoh. Mau dilihat bagaimana juga, tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, Eren. Keluarlah. Nanti kau masuk angin lama-lama berendam di sini," Levi kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Eren meraihnya dan dia melangkah keluar dari bathtub.

Masih menggenggam tangan Eren, Levi mengajak Eren keluar menuju kamar tidurnya. Dia memberikan handuk kepada Eren dan menyuruhnya mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Malam ini kau tidur di sini, Eren," kata Levi tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Di sini, Sir?" tanya Eren. "Di mana saya akan tidur di kamar ini?"

"Mau di mana lagi? Tempat tidur itu bahkan terlalu besar untukku. Tidurlah denganku, Eren."

"Sa-saya bisa tidur di luar-"

"Hah? Perintahku sudah jelas, bukan?"

"Iya, Sir. Tapi, saya tidak ingin…mengganggu privasi Anda, Sir Levi. Saya bisa tidur di sofa jika Anda mengizinkan saya tidur di ruangan Anda."

Levi kemudian menghampiri Eren dengan gusar. Dia menarik handuk yang dipegang Eren dan melemparnya ke sisi lain ruangan ini. Tidak peduli dengan tinggi badannya, dia menarik leher Eren dan mencium bibirnya. "Mmh!" Eren berusaha melawan. Tetapi laki-laki berbadan kecil ini jauh lebih kuat darinya. Sambil tidak melepaskan ciumannya, dia menarik Eren dan dijatuhkan ke tempat tidur.

"Fuah! Apa yang-" Eren belum sempat melawan, Levi sudah menciumnya lagi. Lidah laki-laki itu membuka paksa mulutnya dan bertemu dengan lidahnya. Semakin lama ciuman ini semakin terasa menenangkannya. Eren tidak lagi berontak, dan membiarkan Levi menciumnya lebih lama lagi.

Keduanya pun kemudian menarik diri demi mendapatkan udara segar. Nafas Eren tersengal, dia mengeringkan mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya merona dan dia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak menatap kedua mata Levi yang sedang menatapnya. Satu tangan Levi membelai wajahnya, "Apa kau masih takut, Eren?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak, Sir…" jawab Eren.

"Ketakutanmu sungguh tidak beralasan untukku," jari telunjuk Levi bergerak mengikuti garis dagu Eren. "Kau tidak perlu takut dengan ilusi yang kau lihat dalam tidurmu, Eren."

"Tetapi, Sir Levi, sungguh…saya masih tidak bisa melupakannya. Saya…uuurgh…" dikuasai kembali dengan perasaan takutnya, Eren memberanikan diri memeluk leher kaptennya itu dan membiarkan berat tubuhnya berada dalam dekapannya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kecil Levi. Mendadak segala kengerian itu terlintas kembali dalam kepalanya, "Misi hari esok begitu berbahaya. Saya merasa akan ada banyak ancaman datang menghadang."

"Irvin sudah memilih orang-orang yang akan ikut dalam misinya, Eren," kata Levi mencoba menenangkannya. "Mereka adalah orang-orang yang siap mempertaruhkan segalanya demi kemenangan umat manusia. Ancaman pasti datang, tinggal bagaimana kita menyikapinya. Apa kau masih percaya bahwa mimpi burukmu itu adalah sebuah pertanda untuk hari esok, Eren?"

"Maafkan saya, Sir. Tapi rasanya itu benar…uuurgh…" dekapan Eren semakin erat dan menyebabkan Levi sedikit kesulitan untuk berbicara dalam posisi seperti ini. Dia menyuruh Eren melepaskannya sebentar. Dia menopang berat tubuhnya dengan satu sikunya demi bisa menatap mata Eren lebih baik.

"Kau percaya padaku, Eren?" tanya Levi tegas. "Kau percaya siapa sekarang? Ilusi yang muncul di kepalamu, atau aku yang lebih nyata untukmu?"

"Sir Levi…" gumam Eren. Suaranya gemetar menahan tangis.

"Hey, untuk apa air mata ini, bodoh? Siapa yang menyuruhmu menangis, hah?" Levi menggerakkan satu jarinya menyingkirkan tetesan air mata di sudut mata Eren. Hal ini malah membuat air mata Eren makin deras mengalir. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Eren. Siapa yang kau percaya?"

"Uuurgh…saya percaya pada Anda, Sir Levi," jawab Eren di sela tangisnya. "Tidak ada orang lain kecuali Anda, Sir..."

"Jika kau percaya padaku, maka kau tidak perlu merasa takut. Aku menyuruhmu tidur denganku karena kau sudah terlalu lama terperangkap dalam kegelapan kamar tidurmu sendiri. Mungkin karena itu juga, kau bermimpi buruk," kata Levi sambil menggerakkan jarinya mengikuti garis leher Eren lalu turun ke tulang belikatnya.

Perkataan Levi ada benarnya juga, demikian pikir Eren. Kegelapan itu sangat membebaninya. Setiap kali dia mencoba memejamkan mata, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan rasa takutnya. Sudah sebulan ini dia berada di markas dan harus tidur di ruang bawah tanah dengan alasan keamanan. Ini pun juga perintah dari Levi, dan Levi pun juga karena menuruti perintah atasannya. Mau tidak mau dia harus menurutinya, seberat dan sesulit apa pun itu.

"Kamarku selalu diterangi cahaya bulan, Eren. Lihatlah," Levi mengarahkan matanya ke jendela. Kedua mata Eren pun mengikutinya. "Kamarku tidak pernah gelap, maka itu kubiarkan kau tidur di sini supaya kau bisa terkena cahaya."

"Bulannya…indah sekali, Sir…" gumam Eren sambil menatap jendela.

"Dan kau tidak sendirian di sini, Eren," Levi mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat kepada Eren. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, Levi menatap Eren begitu dalam. "Jika kau terperangkap dalam mimpi buruk itu lagi, aku yang akan menarikmu keluar dari sana. Ketika kau bangun, kau akan melihatku. Kau tidak akan menemukan lagi yang namanya kegelapan. Aku ada di sini, Eren. Menggenggam tanganmu dan memelukmu demi mengusir ketakutanmu."

"Sir Lev-mmmh…" Levi kembali mengunci mulut Eren dengan ciumannya. Dia merasa sangat kerepotan harus menenangkan laki-laki ini dan menyuruhnya tidur. Dan dia akan bertambah repot jika Eren masih tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi. Banyak hal yang harus dikerjakannya besok dan dia tidak mau jam tidurnya berkurang hanya karena masalah sepele macam ini.

"Eren…" bisik Levi di telinga Eren. Suaranya membuat dia merinding.

"Sir…" Eren jadi ikut merendahkan suaranya. "Saya belum pakai baju…"

"Kau kedinginan?" dan Eren mengangguk pelan.

Levi menarik selimut tebalnya dan dipakaikan menutupi tubuh Eren yang tidak memakai pakaian apa pun. Dia mendekap tubuh laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya ini dengan erat, dan membiarkan kepalanya bersembunyi di bawah lehernya.

"Bajuku tidak ada yang cukup untukmu, Eren. Tahan sebentar sampai besok pagi, bisa?" tanya Levi.

"Hn…" gumam Eren di bawah leher Levi.

"Masih takut?"

"Tidak, Sir."

"Ya sudah, tidurlah. Pejamkan matamu dan jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Atau aku akan mencari cara lain untuk membuatmu tidur, Eren."

"Terima kasih, Sir Levi. Anda…benar-benar murah hati…"

Gumam Eren barusan adalah yang terakhir di dengar Levi sebelum dia memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tengah melawan ketegangannya dan hampir tidak bisa tidur demi menyongsong hari esok di mana dia dan semua prajurit di divisi Pasukan Pengintai akan bergerak ke Wall Maria. Akan seperti apa misi yang dijalankannya besok? Apakah Eren akan berguna untuknya? Untuk pasukannya? Untuk umat manusia?

"Aku tidak percaya. Makhluk mengerikan macam kau bisa terlihat manis saat berjuang untuk tidur seperti ini, Eren."

Levi berharap cahaya bulan tetap menerangi kamarnya. Atau kalau tidak, Eren bisa terperangkap di mimpi buruknya lagi…

-the end-

* * *

A/N : another riveren fanfic! Akhirnya selesai juga satu cerita. Saya tunggu komen dan review-nya aja. Kebetulan setelah ini, saya mau langsung bikin sequelnya. Doakan semoga bisa cepat selesai dan langsung saya upload di sini. Jya!


End file.
